Teardrops On My Guitar
by SiRiUsLyInLuV71
Summary: Hermione watches from afar as Sirius strolls around with his new girlfriend. Songfic. HappyEnding. SBHG.


Title: Teardrops On My Guitar

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would have more House Elf's than the Black's and the Malfoy's put together.

Summary: Hermione watches from afar as Sirius strolls around with his new girlfriend. Songfic. HappyEnding. SBHG.

Rating: K

_**Teardrops On My Guitar**_

Neat stands of black hair falls neatly across his pale face. How I yearn to brush the stray hairs away. His warm gray eyes are occupied with her, only her, with no room for anyone like me. She's beautiful as they come, his girl, long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and looks to put a veela to shame. They sit close by each other, him, enjoying her presence more than he ever enjoyed mine. I sit at the corner by myself and his eyes catch mine. He graces me with a warm smile that he always saves for me, which I return wholeheartedly, ignoring the prang in my heart when he returns his attention back to her.

_Sirius looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

No one but him clouds my vision. Although there are about 6 people present. I laugh along with him as he retells his exciting adventures with James, and Remus. His grey eyes glow with merriment as he retells his tales. Without even noticing what he is doing, his hands find mines. Slowly as night falls one by one, they head off to bed, until there is only me and him. His eyes find mine, and he begins to talk about his girlfriend. I notice his eyes dim a bit while he talks about her, completely oblivious that I think about him day and night, yearning for his love.

_Sirius talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

In my room, I sit by the window clearly looking out in the sky to look my his star. My star. His star glows so brightly as my eyes find it. Droplets of tears fall from my eyes as I gaze at his beautiful star, wishing I had him to myself. Wishing I was the girl he flawed over. I hug myself tighter as I fall asleep with his star watching over me.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

It's hard to breath as I see him gracefully coming down for breakfast. His handsome face smiling 'Good Morning' at everyone. My cheeks tinge with pink, as he looks my way and sends me his flawless smiles, that never hesitated to make my heart ache. I return his smile as usual, however, he doesn't move his gaze. It's fixed on me, and my heart beats faster, almost as if it is about to explode. But then reality comes in, or rather his girlfriend comes in and diverts his gaze away from me.

_Sirius walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

I slowly, and unnoticeably exit the kitchen, now that she's entered. I just can't see him with another woman, no matter how happy I want him to be. A teardrop escapes my eyes as I wish that she were me. I walk slowly and quietly in my room, making sure no one notices the sobbing wreck I've become. I quietly close the door, as I perch myself on the bed.

I think about his smile, his grace, his happiness, and his eyes. Those mesmerizing eyes that captured my heart. So deep in my thoughts of him I didn't hear the door creak open. I jump at the sudden intrusion. My cheeks pink and wet, and my hair more bushy than it needs to be.

It's him. Concern fills in grey eyes as he finds mine. How I wish I could look at those eyes forever. Gently he walks toward me, my eyes drift to my feet as I feel him coming closer. His scent fills my scenes, I can't breath again, his aura surrounds me, and I feel lightheaded. I twinge as I feel his warm finger lifting up my chin. He was close, oh so close, I could almost count the stubbles on his chin. My eyes reach his, and I notice that his eyes were wet, as was mine.

_Sirius looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

"Why didn't you tell me?" he spoke so soft, I thought I was hearing things.

I gave no answer, but a teardrop that escaped my eyes.

Sirius' eyes scanned my face. Before I knew what was happing, his soft lips captured my own. I felt like I was in heaven. The kiss was nothing sexual, but full of emotion, passion, fire, and love. I felt as if all senses had left me, and it was just him that was keeping me grounded. Before I knew it, his lips were torn from mine. Again his eyes found me, and he spoke the words that I dream about every night.

"I love you." the words were inexpressible. It was as if some one gave me all the pleasure in the world. I felt warm all over, my cheeks burned, and without knowing it my lips found his once more. I guess his star did listen to me after all.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into._

* * *

_**A/N: I was listening to this song, and I thought of Sirius/Hermione. Yay! I needed a break from snobbish, sarcastic, and rude Sirius. I needed him sweet, caring, and loveable. It's been so long since I wrote a Sirius I was proud of. Read and Review.**_


End file.
